The Awesome 10
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Inspiration from zoro138 multi anime op it's just be aching in my head this has 10 of the coolest swordsmen and what not in my opinon collide but is there host have more of a personal or my selfish reaon for bringing them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I was really scared about posting this but I just went with it tell me what you think**

Let's see who will I need said a man on a throne" now let's see I'll need ones who are perceptive,skillfull,and intuitive .. yes I have found them "master are you sure"yes bring them to me immedeately.

**The Sunny**

Oohh luffy I love you I know Hancock you've told me about a thousand times" luffy when a women tells you that all the time you should be jumping for joy "sanji I love you "and I love you nami chhann"while the couples were having there talk about love everyone was doing what they usually be doing .Franky, usopp , and chopper were working on the rhino bike and dino tank brook was making a new song to celebrate law joining the crew 'but robin and zoro were in the crows nest robin nesteled up under zoro"sword -san"yeah"do you love me "of course"well sometimes it feels like you don't show it I just. She was stopped mid sentence when he grabbed her by the chin and brought thier lips together"can I kiss you"you just did"can I touch your breast"you already are"can I make lots of sweet sweet love to you" do you even need to ask"well you said" **Roronoa** **Zoro** you have been choosen"zoro body started to dissapear"zoro"zoro"zoro!?

**The Soul Society**

Damn what a pain in the ass those meetings are always to long"hey kenny how was the meeting "captain"hey baldy why you always act weird around kenny"I do not liuetant "you two stop arguing or I'll"**Kenpachi Zaraki** you have been choosen"kenny"captain.

**The Black Order**

Bean Sprout you need to get stronger"the name is allen kanda baka "you should be nicer to him kanda"sorry lenalee"so kanda where are we going for our date "as soon as she said that komui came rushing yu-kun you try anything to defile my little sister I'll kill you yeah yeah I won't do anything to defile her tonight "why you"onii-chan" little lee are you ready for the best date ever" this is my first so I hope it's good"bye yu-kun"oy that's it lavi come over here so I can "**Kanda Yu** you have been choosen.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Watch it dragon breath" you watch it ice pop"you wanna go a round" lets go" you can do it gray-sama"kick his ass natsu "my my there awfully rowdy today" yes I know but I'll allow it cause now I have the biggest strawberry cake in the world now lets"**Erza Scarlet** you have been choosen.

**Tsunas House**

Listen with all of you being the 10th generation family and you all graduating to college you'll be faced with new I beat college to the extreme "quit being loud turf top "what was that squid now calm down everyone "yamamato is right were still gonna be friends "jundaime is right since were going to the same college "and so will me and ryohei so you can relax kid cause as the **Takeshi Yamamato** you have been choosen.

**In a bamboo forest**

Not bad black star you might be able to master my infinte one sword style "hah master it I'll probably improve it buwa hhah oww"angela had kicked him in the groans"ooowww what the hell was that for angela"don't talk bad about him you should be happy he's training you"she does have a point black now you're siding with them allright mifune come on"if you insist show me your way of the warrior!**Mifune** you have been choosen"hey where'd he go" mifuuu!?

**Date main house**

So big boss how's the traning going" it's sufficent for now anyway let me see the map of the battlefield"here big boss"ok now"**Date Masumune** you have been choosen.

**Killer bees house on turtle island**

Hey A motoi check out my new rhyme" yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah, hey yo yo yo let go A my brother there can be no other the only one who can do the double lariat we the only one who can carry them me am B so tell me what you see I kick akatsuki yaa see and I got a new friend samehada.A and motoi looked for a while then "amazing B san"it was ok B however the next time you finish you finish like this.A then got up and jumped out the window "now you're turn bee"lets gooooo"**Killer Bee** you have been choosen.

**A dojo**

I will finish this map for you togame I promise"shichika how it going" it's coming slow but soon it will be done could you pass me my kimono"sure...here"thank you I have to go get more so ink I'll be" **Shicika Yasuri** you have been choosen.

**Ginsei private academy**

Kazukiiiii!"huh what is it hideyuki"I want you to tell me the truth have you and tokiko done it yeeettt you have haven't you damnitt when did you get such skills"hideyuki when did you become a pervet"when did you to start talking about was behind them with the death glare"eat this pervert"she then round house kick hideyuki"kazuki"yes mam"if you won't to go that far you can if you want look so cute when you try to hide your blush if you're not ready am not ready now that's settle let's get to class before mahiro starts worrying and that's"**Kazuki Muto** you have been choosen.

* * *

Master they have arrived" and so my tournament and sacrifices are ready guide them here please.

Everyone bodys started to reappear in a big room and in it was a dome by the looks" hey where am and who are you people asked kazuki"tha's a question I should be asking who dares try to kidnap the one eyed dragon"a dragon who only has one eye is considered weak cause it means it can be hurt"oh are you any different you have the same problem as me"oy yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo everyone calm down no hostilities flying man"who the hell is this joker I was on my ship then I got transfered here green head"who you calling that names zoro cross dresser what's your name" shicka.. shichika yasuri"am takeshi yamamato"kazuki muto"erza scarlet. Yay now that the children are done talking does anyone know where the hell we are

You are all combatants in my torunament"a bolt of lighting hit the throne and what appeared before them was a man who looked around 50 he had purpule armour that covered his torso and was wearing a blue robe under it he had gold crown over his combatants to my home here is where the greatest of swordsman have the pleasure to test thier skills to which one is the best and also test thier limits I have choosen each of you from you're different universe timelines and worlds, for you to compete in a tournament and do various jobs each of you are talented . Kenpachi Zaraki,Kanda Yu,Rorona Zoro,Takeshi Yamamato,Shicika Yasuri,Date Masumne,Killer Bee,Erza Scarlet,Mifune,and Kazuki Muto you 10 brave souls will have the luxury of competing in this tournament. I'll give you time for you to get aquainted "so what now were all gonna fight each other asked kanda"it won't be a fight or tournament cause none of you will have a chance of beating me"hey six-swords I once fought someone who used six swords he had six arms and I beat him so what makes you so damn different,"can you back them words up rorona.

Hey the both of you are gonna get ass kicked by me said kenpachi"one eye stop talking or my mugen will shut you up"oh well then your name was kanda right masumune and zoro you seem strong however the rest of these chumps don't"I agree with you" you can't judge an opponent like that you have to feel thier power or have at least battled them before! yelled erza"Who the hell is this cow said date"hey you don't talk to a lady like that"and who are you kid" takeshi yamamato"you wanna try my six swords"you wanna fight my four swords"takeshi there is no need for you to stick up for me cause he won't even touch could you all follow me said a man in dark purple suit and had a white marine hat and white gloves his eyes the part of the that was supposed to be white was yellow and the rest was black.

Everyone started following the man they also saw pictures of 4 people on the wall hey who are these guys asked mifune"this man name is kyuzo he was part of a group that consisted of 7 samurai"this man is gintoki"this one here is umm what was his name"hs name was mugen "and ths one is kunieda aoi"so they've all done this before asked yasuri"yes the have said a woman in a brown cloack and wore a brown mid western hat she also had brown please continue this way please"hey kazuki"yeah yamamato"hwere do you think were going I don't know at all"I would like to know as well"ah aha screamed kazuki and yamamato simuteanously"um yasuri hey umm hey wheres your sword"oh I don't use a sword my arms and legs are my swords where are your swords asked killer bee standing over them"oh mine weapon is my heart"and mine are"oh about your weapons takeshi your weapons shall be brought to you once we reach the end of the hall"ok.

We have arrived varrea"yes"she the lift up her cloak and she had brown boots a brown miniskirt and a brown breastplate and the reast of her revealed body had tattos all over it she brought her knife out from her holster and slashed the tatto on her left arm and started to reciti".I am one I am many we are one we are many I cast the shadow of darkness come outmy soliders"out from her arm shot out a blast of purple energy and it made a cratter hovering above it was an orb made of the same energy" if you 10 can survive this preliminary round you all will be able to fight in the tournament oh kanda and takeshi here is your attire and weapons"kanda was wearing his exorcist uniform when he fought skin in ( yamamato is wearing the outfit in manga chapter 326 when he uses his vongola gear ) that orb will spout out as many opponents as needed to protet it if you destroy the orb and you all survive you win oh one more thing we won't be helping battelfield became a rocky landscape and gray clouds and giant rock formations the orb started sprouting out humanoid monsters that had blackned skinn and there faces had red spirals for ther'ye faces and had regular broad swords the other one were mosquitoes and the ones on four legs had two heads and roared like lions and there were big ones that were 10feet tall that had giant arms and the bones were sprouting out from the shoulder.

So it looks we have to fight those things said mifune"so far that things spoutted out 62 said date"lets wait till theres 100 you know give the kids a handicapp said zoro with a wicked smile".I've killed 100 monsters bigger than these things said erza"well then you must be strong little lady comented kenpachi"this will be my first time taking on this many opponents said yasuri"don't worry shickia-san I got your back said kazuki"and I got yours said yamamato"lets go and rock em up yo said killer bee"hey how many are there asked kanda"almost there ...now! They jumped off the small but large rock"well I better get ready buso renkin "kazuki grabbed his chest and his sunlight heart appeared in it's first form"nice one kazuki sojo kojuro cambio form version x.

Guahogg uoff "the monsters roar was stopped when erza hit it with the back of her swords" well I not know what to call these things but the swords you hold are your honor fight me with your honor on the line!A bunch were now surrounding kanda he was also looking at the others fight"(hmm interresting the ones who have an eyepatch or the scar on thier eyes aren't half bad neither is that scarlet but them they seem to be holding something back something big) out my way,oh you're a big one and these dogs are starting to irriat me in fact you almost remind me of the homuncuili well no more handicapp come on big guy here it is sunlight slasher"kazuki burst through the monster taking out the big ogre looking monsers and 10 other ones that were hit by it the others took note of what they saw"hey kazuki where are you going"sorry takeshi but am gonna get rid of that thing.

I already consider you a friend but am not gonna lose to you shigure soen ryu"yamamato katanas started sprouting rain class fames and they formed around him"scontro di rondine "like kazuki he rushed and sliced through a bunch of the creatures that were protecting the orb headin towards it"am not gonna let those kids win and"sspllushh"one of the creatures had slashed kenpachi "wel well ahaah aha ahahah haaha wel these things might be fun now then get the hell out of my way you stupid bastard" kenpachi's signature spirtual pressure surrounded him leaving three big ones immobilized and he finished them off with 6 slashes wait for me you little shits ahhhhh haaah hahaha!Am not worried about kazuki,and takeshi but that zaraki may be a problem or so I think?Reaquip Black Wing Armor moon glimpses"erza slashed through her opponents flying in out of them and rushing to the orb.

Move it weaklings damnitt these things are starting to spore out faster well I guess I need to stop holding back mugen unsheath innocence activate first illusion neitherworld insects "the insects flew around kanda killing anyone of the creatures that got to him " then you mangae mutts I wanna show you my second technique double illusion sword"his mugen sepersted and slashed the mutts in half and dashed to the orb. I wonder what that shitty cook would say if he saw me showing these guys mercy oh well enough of this three-sword style tatsui-maki"zoro created a twister cutting and following his enemies now am gonna get rid of that orb so I can take a you all must have never heard of the one eyed dragon huh magnum strike"he slashed them and he then charged forward.

This is boring they show no path of the warrior they just dumbass with swords and size and bark with no bite anyway you idoits swords move out the way now"guaggh "shut up"mifune dodged the attack and kneed it in the gut"huh screw this disordely line"mifune's swords where now circling around him and he was now running toward the yall ready for some rhyming fun time "gagrrhg"kenjutsu"B now brought out his seven sword and started doing a spining hand stand while using his you all listen if you still wanna have your valubles left you gonna move and let me break that orb and smoosh"one of the big ones arm came down on him "hey now I was in the middle of talking dontcha know"date blocked the arm with his tiamat and alastor"now move phantom dive"date did a horizontal sweep the leapt in the air once he landed an electrical shockwave that went forward "now time to kill orb.

Hmmm you all are weird opponents I have ever faced oh well I don't want to lose the race here goes"shicka now was running faster than anyone could see rushing to the orb while he was running he was also slicing any opponent that got in the everyone headed to the orb the creature were now chasing them but any attempt to get in the way proved useless especiaaly since kenpachi was the closest"ahahh hey muto if I fight you don't hold anything back "kenpachi then went full blast with his spirutal pressure and went full speed"what the hell said kanda"his aura said zoro"is so said mifune"monstrus said that I've arrived guess I got cut you huh since no ones around I'll just take it off for a second ..nooww haah"kenpachi's eyepatch was off and he just sent a strong slashhed to the orb destroying it"woah he destroyed said kazuki "this man is dangerous said mifune" you have passed now return to the room"everyone was now in the room they all had ,arrived in. Man that was awesome said kazuki"yeah that was intense said yamamato"I congadulate the both of you"erza then brought both of thier heads on her armor breastplate"that was quite amusing said shickia "now that I know you all have the metal and stomach to handle a challenge like this the first match will be tomorrow until then rest.. by the way kanda yu and kazuki muto hold still"two white circles surrounded the both of them and a flash of light surrounded them"what "is this?Need not worry am almost done,and there"huh hha what was that"I just simply took your limiters off"huh"yes so if an attack takes some of your life away"or it changes a part of you that won't happen now head to the dining hall for tomorrow I will decide the match follow mejah"hi there" the butler looking guy"come move fast man!

Varrea these ones shall help me finally stop this wrechted cycle and finally put him to rest"yes master I will look over the data and the 4 of us shall go over it for the match"good.

**Hay everyone I got the inspiration from zoro138 youtube video multi swordsmen op and send in reviews for who the first match should be result of match oh and everyone who had a timeskip look or powers have that I'll think about the result and I really hope this touches all of you and a shout out to my friends Gravity Push, Unknown Ray,and Hitsugya Taicho for really lifting me up since I started writnig and I hope all your stoys go well and rock everyones one mind till next time bye. **


	2. First Round

**The** **First** **Round**

The group was now being led by the weird butler in a symphony conductor outfit""oy ayakaishi guy where we going""oy ayakaishi guy where are we going"oy oy oy stop that""oy oy oy stop that.

GOD DAMNITT that's it **Phantom** **Dive**"Date then did a horizontal sweep and was about to leap into the air but he was grabbed under his arms and put into a submission hold by the butler"oh ho your fast"well am not that fast but compliment him not me"huh huh HAAUUUH!

SUGE SUGE awesome awesome said Kazuki with a star shining in his eye"woah is it a special effect mirror questioned Takeshi? Is he a ninja like squad 2"he may be a ninja said Kenpachi then Zoro. It's none of the above I can make unlimeteless clone"his eyes then became green and black "see"he then made 9 copies equalling a total of 10 of the man standing before that show and tell is over please follow me down this way."They were still going down the same path and then there was a giant door in front of them.

Would someone due the honor"Yasuri step back cause here comes the boom said Killer Bee"bee then swung his whole body around and corkscrew kicked the door"wow impressive said Mifune. The giant door was open enough for everyone to get in what everyone saw next half of them went bug eyed"well here it is the mess hall for your entertanment "there was food everywhere from,meat,cake,noodles,beer,chicken and any other good food the group help yourselves to whatever you like and"IS THAT STRAWBERRY CAKE"yes"MINE! Well there goes that calm compouser of hers "don't lose your cool so easily over cake .. now if it's this beer most defininetly."Zoro then picked up the giant bottle and then let the liquid poor down his throat"if your a drinker than this is my kinda party said Date"same here am in said Kenpachi"been awhile since I've had a good drink said Kanda.I'll keep count and bring more bottles and barrels for you said the butler"by the way what is your name good sir asked Yasuri"oh a one with manners I'll tell you it's Zygote.

Oh well thank you for this meal mister Zygote said Yasuri"humpfh humpfh WAHHHHH thank you Yasuri your the first person to ever appreciate the hard work I do thank you thank you!" Man he must get no respect commented Yammamato.

Blah so how many is that "for you Roronoa it' 64,Kenpachi 66,Date 57,and Yu 70 " we'll looks like I have to get serious said zoro,"" What this little performance wasn't you being serious said Kenpachi" am barley beginning said Kanda" come on let get the party started! The four men stood up simultaneously but as they did all of them felt the full effect of what they have drunk. Hey roroz why are you purple said Date"huh hey (burp) jenpaichi why yowe head floating around said Zoro"my body is floating and everything so fuddging green said Kanda.

Uhmmmmmm Erza san what's wrong with them asked Yammamato " they look drunk but " this doesn't look like your average drunk." Your wright about that that is a type of liquid that stimulates every cell,muscle,and the brain causing delusiome and it makes you fill like you have no worries. "Oh Kazuki come try this bento it is amazing said Killer Bee" BENTO ya ha! So back to them don"t worry I have these. " Zygote pulled out 4 knives and through them at the back of the four men necks" huh what you uhgh"sleppy" who did tat" good night.

What the hell was that oh these knives had the medicine that puts them to sleep and stops the hallucinations and the other terrible side effects however they will fill weightless untill the morning so don't worry I'll take them to there rooms here a map , to all of your rooms oh one more thing try not to stay up to late though.

So you came from a world filled with magic and yours involve using swords and other weapons" and don't forget armor to Kazuki oh "yes Yammamato san and armor"yes,yes,and yes. "Both boys shout up and said ERZA IS SUGE"thank you so Kazuki what about you?"Oh one night I was following this girl from my school then out of nowhere this monster about to stab her step stabbed through the heart,"woah really "but how did you survive asked Yasuri?

I didn't but tokiko saved by placing a kakugane in my chest I was then given a new life filled with fighting homunculus ,meeting new friends , and eventually finding the love of my " so Takeshi your turn " we'll I was just your average baseball star but then I met Sawada Tsunayoshi after that I became his guardian of the rain flame and since then I've been more grateful to him and my father for believing in me with the way of the sword.

We'll by the sound of it we all come from very different places but I guess that's what makes us special right"yossh"hmm"yeah.

In a corner was mifune taking a bite out of what probably was his 13th turkey leg that night and taking a sip of his drink "hey mifune I'll see you later am hitting the sack "bye bee.(_Now that the noise has died down a bit I can concentrate there are a total of 10 swordsmen and women but if my calculation are right those 4 idiots that got drunk are without a doubt strong , but the five strongest are,Kenpaichi,Zoro,Kanda,Scarlet,and that annoying ass Bee. Meaning that me,Kazuki,Yasuri,are probably the weak ones but that Takeshi seems to be as strong as those other guys)._

I wonder what this competition will bring but first I need to get some sleep" mifune then got up and went to his room. So Yasuri is there anyone you liked asked Takishi " yes but she died and I made dying promise to her I still intened to keep that promise but right now I will worry about this contest.

Kazuki I give this advice to you that tokiko love her with all your might and protect her with everything "Shickia San " am sorry if I've stepped out of line I will be retiring for the night. Kazuki are you alright yes Takeshi he is right I will do everything in my power to protect looks like it's just you and me Erza " yes hey Takeshi do you plan to win " yes yes I do well then if I have to fight you hold nothing nothing back ok " ok well see yah in the morning.

**Emperor** **Room**

Sir they are all in thier rooms" thank you Zygote ,Varrea , and you mushria now that you're all here I know who the first match up will be tomorrow "really who my emperor asked Varrea ?" These 2 " them said the two brothers yes I want to start out slow can't have them all the powerful ones yet if I do I'll probably explode but I want to know all the variables understood " SIR! Good now leave me be...this time I will stop you no matter how many I must sacrifice.

BANG "huh"what"ow"who"where" everyone now rushed out there rooms and out in the hallway to see that mushria arm had become a cannon. You bastard you better have a tit old biddie reason for waking me up said Kenpaichi" actually yes it's time for the first fight so get dressed and get ready to follow me.

With everyone now dressed and following Mushria to the same room where they were initiated things were stiff and silent and the air was filled with anticapation for who would have to fight who?

Well here we are " aw hey do you guys remember when we fought those monsters in here hah good times ,good times said Bee. WELCOME warriors to the first match of this contest to we will have a winner and a loser but look to your left you will see the holographic image this will be a random slot whoever names appear on that they will, be where's it coming from " over there" the emperor was pointing at a frog and the projection was coming from its mouth" what"the"hell wondered Kanda,Date,and Erza.

Now slot start said the emperor " and with that command it began everyone was silent till one name stopped on MIFUNE"humph so am up huh"the next one is"it stopped on ERZA SCARLET.

Well I wonder if I can best him said scarlet" Varrea then stepped in and told the two to stand in the green circle gas soon as they food the outline of the circle caught on green fire" don't worry am just teleporting you to the stage. The two had now been transported to a temple and what surrounded it was a forest of bamboo. Challengers one more thing there is no time limit and the winner will be declared if the other can no longer go on yes"sure" NOW BEGIN!

The two charged at each other and both of thier swords connecting make sparks fly and more and more sparks began to fly as thier swords kept hitting one another.

Wow she a lot better than I expected this may be harder than thought Mifune said subconsciously" he moves are precise and sharp but his strength is no joke hah not bad scarlet you truly walk the path of a warrior "you're not too shabby either. "So how about it" how about what? You and me get serious "if I get serious I might kill you by mistake.

Oh them fighting words since you said it I'll make you get serious then"Mifune sheath the sword he was using and ran backwards into the forest Erza gave chase" where are you running to coward " it's not running tis something ,called strategy.I see you stopped cause this is smacked in the middle of the forest that and cause this is where it begins INFINITE ONE-SWORD STYLE!All of Mifune swords came down on the forest as he tossed the holster in the air. Woah damn I can't se where they are all falling what is he planning,"don't worry it's over " all Mifune swords had landed but half of the trees were gone.

Now then here is the real fun(I may have to get a little serious here but the others may remember my movement ok I have decided until I,know what he can do I'll only use those three)

**SPECTATORS AREA**

Come on Erza whoop his ass!Kazuki if you don't shut up I'll kill you with your own sword said Zoro who was clutching his head " hangover " yes the four men said at like all pain it goes away now back to the match yo said Bee.

This is not what I expected Zygote " don't worry she is probably just measuring his strength " for all of your sakes she better be.

Aggggh"haaaah" we'll what do y" stop it Scarlet fight me for real when I fight I look at there spirt so stop it before I get pissed beyond all reason ..so what do you say Scarlet.

Requip Flight Armor"Erza then went through the transformation fase and when that was done the armor was finished it is cheetah printed ears on her headand there is a collar around her neck the shorts she was wearing had a tail to she ,was now wielding a pair of short swords.

(What the hell this is it now she's being serious) humph I don't know what the hell you did but you might wanna due it again Addition " Mifune grabbed 4 of his swords and rushed towards Erza but she was not where he last saw her. "What the" so I was right you're pretty fast I'll give you that but it ends" Mifune ducked,below her and one of the swords barely grassed the left side of her stomach.

Nice now this is a true fight of a warrior even if I lose I want to learn from it so I can one day beat you! Hah I've seen that move alrea aghh" one of Mifune swords had scratched her back" ow that looks like it hurts.

The two were now immersed in the battle ducking the infinte swords that coming at her and the two short blades that came at him.Vertical Line"Mifune started randomly grabbing each sword and started throwing them like bullets "can't keep dodging maybe my telekinesis will work" it did not cause they kept coming at her.

Requip Heavens Wheel Armor "nice one now that's an armor commented Mifune."I have a question what are these swords" they are my infinte one sword style I have a bond with each and every one of them. Fact so strong that I can even do this" all of Mifune swords started to float around him" and what do you know you're gonna be target practice for my new one "yeah so here goes Blood seek"one of the swords that had already scratched Erza was now coming at her she barley dodged that proves it attack needs work.

Say goodbye Scarlet there is a total of 100 swords here" 100 you say well I summon you all the swords I have in my arsenal" soon a bunch of swords started to appear behind Erza . Lets"end this...AAAAGRHGGG"HOARRRGHH"the two now rushed at each other all of the blades hit each so many sparks were flying I fire might happen .

Blumenblatt"Addition"the two rushed at each other and then both sides multiple blades stopped in mid air. Hey Scarlett" yes" you walk the path of the warrior you are the new sword goddd ugh" two slashes appeared on Mifune chest and blood gushed out he then fell to the ground.

It has been decided the winner is ERZA SCARLET!

Woo-hoh alright Erza yelled Yamamato " hahah she did it "congratulations.

Now then lets get you to the sickbay" what about him" he will be sent back home" the green circle appeared around Erza and a blue circle appeared around Mifune. Where am I I fill so warm Angela am sorry I won't get to see you grow up but whether this is heaven or hell it fills alright.

Don't worry it is not for your skill and power will help me now that your in my amulet at least. Hey woman not bad, not bad at all said Date" thank you " do not get to happy for there will be two matches tomorrow. In fact we'll start the tally wright now toad go " the draw had begun again for tomorrow match once again anticipation had token over them as they waited to see who would fight who.

**WELL HERE IS MY LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL AND REVIEW FOR WHO THE NEXT MATCH SHOULD BE PLEASE YOUR VOICE MATTERS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


	3. Promise vs Promise

**Previously on the awesome 10**

Today is the first of many matches you shall have here" Erza Scarlet vs Mifune" Blood seek"I win" Now begins the second match of today.

The frog kept randomizing the names over from of the many combinations that could be made. Finally it stopped on Date Masumune" huh my turn already nice""vs Shickia Yasuri" oh.

Combatants enter the circle said the king. Just like Mifune and Erza the circles glew up and took the two to the area they would fight in. The two were now in the middle of battlefield without the battle, arrows were stuck to bodies that had been dried up, swords broken and dripping with blood,and dead bodies everywhere. Mountains could be seen to but, the top was blocked by the clouds that made the field gray.

So Shickia was it huh well kid today isn't your lucky day wanna know why"..." they don't call me the one eyed dragon of oshu for nothing now enough with the talk let's begin!

Date rushed towards Shicika dodged it but he disappeared right before him "**Phantom Dive"** woah that was amazing now my turn" Shickia speeded up towards his opponent and brought his arm down like it was a sword" miss huh" the force from the slash,slashed the ground that it went 5 feet passed him. Hoh you aren't half bad" neither are you but I made a promise dragon and my promise shall PREVAIL!

Yasuri was now behind him Date barely had time to notice he used his gauntlet to barely block the attack. This guy isn't using a sword but when he hit me it felt like an ordinary slash of a blade I guess this dragon's gonna have to go to the max!

With all six of his swords out dashing straight forward to Yasuri, and he came speeding toward him the force of the two sending a shockwave pushing most of the bodies in the opposite direction. They were locked in a close combat slash match each strike taking it's toll on the other. Date went for a forward strike with one of his swords to go to the throat of Yasuri," shit not enough time. Waiting to feel his sword go through flesh he looked to see holding the blade with teeth he supporting a confident grin as well.

Don't give me such a smug grin the fun's just getting started SO DON'T GO DOWN JUST YET! Date lifting the sword Yasuri was hanging on threw him up in to the air" now take this **Hell Dragon"** he looked to see Date charging a ball of energy on his sword and thrown it at him. What do I do crap come on Shichika think,think HHHAAAAAH. Focusing all of his spirit into his hand he slashed the ball of energy. My turn" Yasuri was bringing his left leg down for a drop kick with incredible speed towards Date the kick connecting with his sword pushed him in the ground a little and making the rest of the area shatter.

Get off my sword said Date as he slashed towards Yasuri" him dodging almost all of them the blast from the ball left him with a few bruise and burn marks all over his body Date was bleeding down his arm and his face. Well looks like we are both pretty beaten up huh" yes I think you might give out first though.

**Spectators Area**

Why does he think that asked Kazuki? Well it doesn't look like he's bleeding from his face but his head and not to mention his hand isn't looking so good either said Kanda.

Same goes for Shichika even though he managed to stop the full blast his body still took some of the blast said Zoro.

So really this has become" a battle of endurance said Yammamato.

**Battlefield**

Both men were breathing heavily" well I'll be this is pretty fun Yasuri you should try harder with me now this is about to end" Date blue energy shrouded him completely and his six swords as well. A leaf that came from no tree flew in between them it slowly moved in the air it blocked their view of each other for a second,and once it fell to the ground both men sped to the left direction Yasuri slashing the air which made a slash of light towards Date. **Jet-X ** Date crossed slashed with his six swords and aimed them at Yasuri and so the battle of endurance,speed, and slashes finally began. Date rushed towards him but was knocked, Yasuri rushed towards him and he was knocked back. Finally what seemed like endless dashing and cutting forever stopped with the two colliding one another.

Hah hah hah hah the two were now bloddy all over there bodies" looks like my promise to you will never fuifiled hu uh.

Winner is Date Masamune" looks like I haven't broken our promise yet Yukimura said Date.

Date was now standing in front of thhe remaning partcipants" contestant Yasuir Shichika shall now be transported back to his homeland" on the battlefield Shichika laid there drowning in his thoughts but really his was in a sea of red" where am I how did I get here why am I here ? Don't worry I'll take good care of you both.

Now everyone return to your rooms or to the hall of festivals if you desire good day to you all.

Well I am going to the hal said Kazuki and Bee" I can't beileve Yasuri gone" better beileve it kid because I am gonna dominate this whole place yea hear me

In a room with the king and his subordinates they were looking at the footage of today's battle how much time is left" 12 days sir keep our guest comfortable untill they are no longer needed yes sir. In twelve days the battle of warlords shall begin and my nemisis shall return, you all know that this time we musn't lose.

**Ok this one was pretty short I know but still made some good progress on it hope you all enjoy review for consideration and review for who the next match should be to.**


End file.
